


Wolves

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mako and Korra meet with Tarrlok, and listen to a story he decides to tell.Oneshot/drabble





	Wolves

Korra and Mako were visiting a criminal. It was weird to see Tarrlok looking like this now, when they knew him so well before. But this was who he really was, Korra knew that. She listened as he spoke, his straggly hair hanging down into his face behind bars...

"...and he made me bloodbend a pack of wolves," Tarrlok said in a low voice.

Wait. That didn't seem right.

"You mean a pack of armadillo-wolves?" Korra said with a raised eyebrow.

When Tarrlock didn't say anything, Mako cleared his throat.

"Certainly you mean a flock of wolf-bats."

"No!" Tarrlok said finally. "Just...wolves."

Korra wrinkled her nose. "That's...uh, weird."

But they let him go on with his story.

Out of being curious more than anything else.


End file.
